


B.I.G

by IntoThePerVerse



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Little Red Riding Hood AU, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, expect more of this au, short-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoThePerVerse/pseuds/IntoThePerVerse
Summary: A small story about a big thing.





	B.I.G

**Author's Note:**

> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

There’s silky fur beneath Miles’ fingers; springy and giving, yet thick enough that when he really digs his fingers in, it's like there’s no end to it. He’s never felt anything so soft before.

There’s fur against the backs of his thighs too, tickling where his skirt keeps riding up. He’d try to tug it down but he doubts the strong arm at his waist would permit it. A huge hand rests on his hip, long powerful fingers splayed out from his waist to his thigh, tipped with claws that threaten to prick through the thin cover of his cape.

The leg below him jogs with impatience, causing him to flounder and grab onto the fur he’d gotten caught up stroking. Miles feels as much as hears the growl which rumbles beneath his fingers, and he swallows, scooting back into place and looking up - anywhere but down.

“Why, Uncle… what big ears you have,” he whispers.

The ears in question are long and dark, and flick forward with interest at his quiet words. Miles’ gaze slips lower.

“And… Uncle, what big eyes you have!” He says, voice growing in clarity.

The eyes in question narrow to two keen slits, yellow irises bright within as they stare down at him. Miles bites the inside of his lip, then breaks eye-contact to trace along the line of a long, slim muzzle.

“And Uncle, what big teeth you ha--”

“Getting real bored, Miles,” a deep voice cuts him off. The teeth in question part and Miles can feel the heat that pours out. Dark lips curl into a smirk, one that he’d recognise anywhere.

Even on a wolf.

The leg jolts again, but this time the hand on Miles’ hip holds him firmly in place; it isn’t him it intends to move. Something bumps against his bare knees, hanging down hot and heavy...

“Go on,” the wolf leans close, teeth an inch from Miles’ cheek.

“Tell your Uncle what else is big.”


End file.
